I Bet
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Harry and Draco are stranded in a muggle parking lot. And they play a kind of dare game to entertain themselves. Harry/Draco. 2nd year Oneshot. COMPLETE. Request for xxIShipDrarryxx.


2nd Year.

It's dark, probably midnight by now. Harry and Draco are both in a muggle parking lot. The trip here wasn't an easy one. Draco, being the obnoxious little prat that he is, stole the Weasley's flying car after Harry and Ron accidentally crashed it into the Whomping Willow! And of course, Harry being Harry, tried to stop him, but instead got caught up in the drama. They fought for control and Draco ended up crashing the car into one of the trees in the muggle parking lot. Oh, what fun. Now they're stranded here, sitting on the hood of the car in complete silence, many miles from Hogwarts. Harry picks at his fingernails in agitation as Draco just lays on his back and stares up at he sky, stargazing.

"There's Draco. My constellation." Draco says to no one in particular and points to the sky.

Harry scoffs. "It's not _your _constellation. It's been there for hundreds of years!"

Draco just glares at Harry. And Harry sighs. How the bloody hell are they supposed to get home with Draco doing noting but staring at those bloody stars?

"How are we supposed to get home?" Harry inquires.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. You think of something, Potter."

"Me?" Harry shouts, "It's not my fault that we're here!"

"Oh yes it is!" Draco shouts back, now sitting up, "If you hadn't been fighting with me over that bloody turning wheel-

"Steering wheel."

"Er... what?"

"It's a steering wheel. Not a turning wheel." Harry informs.

"Whatever." Draco hisses, "My _point_ is-

"Really? You actually have a point?" Harry interrupts again with feigned shock.

And Draco, being as small and spiteful as he is, glares daggers at Harry.

"You don't like being civilised, do you Potter?" Draco asks.

"Me?" Harry splutters, "What about you? You're a maniacal little demon!"

Draco bristles, but says, "You just can't be civilised around me."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Harry smirks.

Draco blinks. "Bet you couldn't say one nice thing to me..."

"Of course I could!" Harry yells, indignantly, accepting the challenge, "You're very good at potions."

Harry doesn't notice, but the corners of Draco's mouth are twitching into a sly smile.

Harry decides to return Draco's challenge, "Bet you couldn't say something nice to me either. Ever."

Draco blinks again, "Yes I can. You're... er... a talented seeker."

Harry's eyes widen at Draco's words. Malfoy actually complimented him!

Then Harry continues this little game of theirs, "Bet you'd hate complimenting Hermione."

Draco stiffens, "N-No."

"Say something nice to her when we get back?"

"Fine," then Draco says, "Bet you'd hate lending me your coat."

Harry glances at Draco, who had a neutral expression and a slightly raised eyebrow, and sighs. He shrugs off his warm brown jacket and hands it over to a shivery Draco, who only has a green t-shirt and white pants on. Draco hurriedly slips the jacket on and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'thanks'. Harry smiles a bit. It was chilly out, but Harry likes the cold. Besides, he's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved maroon shirt. He's fine.

"Bet you'd hate smiling." Harry says nonchalantly.

"No. I can smile." Draco says, but makes no move to actually smile.

"Prove it then," Harry challenges.

Draco glares.

"That's not a smile!" Harry scolds, "Do you even know _how_ to smile?"

Draco's cheeks flush with embarrassment, but then he gives Harry a small, sweet smile. And in that moment, Draco doesn't look like the angry little Malfoy that's been following him around and harassing him for the better part of a year. He looks... adorable. But it's gone all too soon and Draco is wearing a look of complete indifference. Harry sighs.

"I'm still cold." Draco suddenly says.

"What?"

"I'm still cold." Draco repeats and scoots closer to Harry.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Harry asks, irritated.

"Put your arm around me." Draco says, demanding as ever.

"No!"

"Yes! I'm cold! Either that or give me your shirt."

Harry glares at Draco. Brat. Then Draco smirks.

"Bet you'd hate holding me and keeping me warm."

Harry growls, but says nothing as he pulls Draco to him and wraps an arm around the other's shoulders. And of course, Draco is smiling, smug as ever. Well, at least he's smiling. A smile on those delicate lips. Harry shakes his head and they just sit and watch the sky. He rubs Draco's arm as Draco tries to snuggle closer. Little prat's so freaking cold! Well, it is cold. The warm breath coming out between Draco's slightly parted lips is fully visible in the air. Harry wonders if Draco's lips are cold too... He wonders if Draco's lips have ever been kissed... He wonders if _he _could kiss Draco's lips... And then,

"I bet you'd hate being kissed." Harry says and effectively crushes the urge to smile.

Draco looks up at him and blinks, "No. My mother kisses me all the time."

"On the lips?"

"No! On the cheek."

"I bet you'd hate being kissed on the lips." Harry rephrases.

Draco's silent for a moment. Then, "Er... I dunno."

Draco sits up and adjusts himself, looking awkwardly away and Harry swallows the strange lump in his throat.

"Draco..." Harry says.

Draco turns, blinking in confusion at Harry's use of his given name. And then Harry decides to act. He leans in and very gently presses his lips to Draco's soft, pink ones. Draco's breath hitches slightly as he blushes, his face burning and flushed. Harry's own face is burning as he presses his lips against Draco's a little harder. And then he moves his lips in an awkward fashion, but he likes it. Draco squeaks as he kisses Harry, his eyes having fluttered shut moments ago. It's weird and strange and... nice. It feels right. Like he was always meant to kiss Harry.

And as Harry pulled back, he noted that Draco looked flustered and shy. He was blushing furiously. Harry was also blushing, but he was smiling too. He had just had his first kiss with Draco Malfoy and it was perfect. Likewise, Draco just had his first kiss. Draco looked embarrassed and confused, but he was genuinely smiling. He's just had his first kiss with Potter and it was amazing. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He looked back at Potter and decided that he wanted to kiss him again. He placed a little kiss on Harry's lips and closed his eyes as Harry did the same, neither caring much if they managed to get back to Hogwarts.

~The End~

AN: Ok... so. this was a dream of mine that I used to write a request that xxIShipDrarryx asked me to do... Er... hope ya like it...

This is a oneshot. I won't be updatin' this. I have no time to write as it is and I have LWA and HP and the WIB to keep going... ugh...

I own nothing!

Bye, lovlies. UNT! :o


End file.
